Conventional approaches to connect electronic devices to a wireless network typically require extensive user interactions and/or costly user interfaces in order to connect an electronic device to a wireless network.
For example, some conventional devices include a user interface on the device in order to allow the user to manually input information to connect the device to a wireless network. However, user interfaces may be unsuitable for some electronic devices. Furthermore, it is costly to physically install a user interface on every electronic devices.
Other conventional approaches may include a remote user interface located on a separate device. However, this conventional approach typically requires a user to perform numerous manipulations of her device in order to properly configure, among other things, the remote user interface.
In addition, conventional approaches to connect electronic devices to a wireless network require a user (or a technical support team) to manually input numerous information in order to properly connect the device. However, the time required for these types of manipulations is significant. Furthermore, the time spent performing these actions are compounded when a user needs to connect many electronic devices to a wireless network. That is, a user must individually input parameters for each electronic device in order to connect each of the same devices to a wireless network.
Other conventional approaches require physical manipulation of the device itself in order to connect a device to a wireless network. This physical step is in addition to approaches that already require a user to manipulate a user interface on the electronic device. For example, some conventional approaches may require that a user to access components (for example, buttons on each device) or information on the device itself in order to connect the device to a wireless network. However, a user may be unable to physically access some electronic devices that require internet connectivity.
In addition, conventional approaches that do ultimately provide internet connectivity to a device may lack sufficient security measures in order to ensure that a user's information remains secure. For example, the wireless credentials of a user's home network could be accessible, which results in venerability from unauthorized users (for example, hackers). On the other side, the manufacture of the device may need to securely transfer information to a device while protecting, for example, the information of its users and the manufacture's network.